Sentimientos compartidos
by Zussane S.M
Summary: HannaxMen... Y el descubrimiento de los sentimientos romanticos entre ambos... One shot


El cálido atardecer se sentía, Tibio y a la vez refrescante, o al menos a mi me parecía así.

Yo, Hanna Asakura contaba ya con 18 años ,y me dirigía en esos momentos a dar un paseo fuera de la pensión,

Mis padres estaban Nuevamente de viaje,arreglando algunos asuntos relacionados con las obligaciones del

rey samán,y mi madre sustituta Tamao-por así decirlo- estaba de gira en uno de sus conciertos de música tradicional japonesa.

En cuanto deje la pensión dispuesto a dar un largo paseo dispuesto a meditar algunos asuntos que me habían dado ciertos dolores de cabeza,

me tope con una figura conocida, inmediata mente supe a quien pertenecía..

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que lo conocí, siendo el apenas un pequeño niño en brazos de su padre,

Su nombre es Tao Men, el chico poseedor de un hermoso y brillante cabello plateado ,sus ojos escarlata resaltaban su hermosa y pálida cara

esos ojos siempre mostrando decision, sin duda alguna era Hijo de Ren Tao, uno de los grandes amigos de mi padre,a quien suelo llamarle "Tío".

Tiene ya mucho tiempo que Men y yo ya no tenemos algún duelo shamanico, ahora en cambio, suele venir a visitarme constantemente,

al principio debo aceptar que me disgustaba la idea de tener cerca siempre a un mocoso como el, pero así de la nada, y en un cambio casi

imperceptible, comencé a acostumbrarme a su compañía.

Tampoco supe, en que momento empecé a sentir un cariño ciertamente especial por aquel pequeño niño, quien crecía rápidamente,

llegando a su pubertad a pasos agigantados... De vez en cuando teníamos disputas y desacuerdos debido a la diferencia de edades, y en especial

a la explosividad de nuestros comportamientos., sin embargo, había ya descubierto que Men en realidad, es un chico bastante noble y dulce a su

particular manera, es como lo había dicho mi padre, "ese niño es idéntico a su padre" entre risas y recuerdos de sus experiencias para obtener el trono del shaman king.

-Que tal- Me dijo en un tono serio y pausado, me miraba fijamente y con desicion-

-Hola Men, ¿que haces tan tarde por aqui?-

-Solo vine a verte un rato, no quería estar en mi casa, es todo-

-Bueno, iba a dar un paseo,..-

-¡Voy contigo!- Estas palabras las dijo mas como una orden, sobre saltandome un momento-

-Bien, pues vamos... ¿seguro que estas bien? te escuchas un poco alterado-

-Para nada, es solo que.. yo,.. bueno..-

¿Era mi imaginacion, o Men... estaba sonrojado?

Agite mi cabeza para disipar esa idea, y lo mire de frente, inclinando mi cuerpo un poco, ya que es mucho mas bajo que yo-

La vista era exquisita, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo , y sus ojos brillantes y enormes, en verdad que era un chico bastante bien parecido ,

me perdía en esas orbes encendidas del mismo color que su sonrojada carita.

-Estas todo rojo, ¿tienes fiebre o algo así?-

toque su frente con mi mano, para asegurarme de su temperatura corporal, ciertamente estaba tibio, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal-

-n.. no tengo nada, no te molestes Hanna -

seguimos caminando los dos juntos, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo cristalino, la noche empezaba a caer para ese entonces,

y simplemente nos detuvimos a observar el paisaje .

-Estas muy callado, Hanna , ¿seguro que no eres tu el que tiene fiebre?-

-No lo creo, es solo que he acumulado algo de tensión ultimamente-

-ya veo, entonces... es mejor que no te diga nada -

-¿de que hablas?-

-silencio por parte de los dos-

-Sabes que no es bueno andarse con Rodeos, dime que te sucede, ¿tienes algún problema? ¡Dímelo entonces!-

Rápidamente lo tome por ambos brazos, me exalte un poco devido a que, si se encontraba en algún tipo de aprieto, me hubiera molestado

no saberlo de inmediato, pero ese no era el caso, gracias a kami-

-Me estas lastimando, sueltame...-

-oh, Lo lamento, - me disculpe y lo solté con delicadeza-

- Detesto este sentimiento- y se volteo dejandome ver su espalda-

-¿Men?-

No se que rayos me sucede, yo.. no suelo ser así, ultimamente lo único que pasa por mi cabeza eres tu...

tus ojos, tus palabras, tu voz, la manera en que me tratas, la forma en la que caminas, todo..

¡Todo! , Es.. ¡es algo completa mente desesperante!

No puedo concentrarme en absolutamente Nada, siempre resurges en mis pensamientos, ¡Que demonios me has hecho , Asakura Hanna!-

-No supe como, pero en un instante ya tenia frente a mi su afilada lanza, apuntandome el rostro-

Yo solo prestaba atención a sus palabras, no sabia si estar contento, o si devia hacer algún comentario-

Men tenia los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de derramar lágrimas-

Verdaderamente no sabia que hacer.. Durante tanto tiempo me había gustado ese semblante suyo, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo , la energía

y decision que mostraba hacia el mundosiendo apenas un pequeño de 12 años , aunque en alguna parte de mi, negaba la posibilidad de confesar que

amaba a ese hermoso y gentil chico, me parecía absurda la idea de que llegaríamos a estar juntos alguna vez.. además de que somos ambos varones,

la diferencia de edades hacia esa situacion un tanto imposible...

Pero aun así seguía observandolo-.. su encantadora forma de ser me volvia completamente loco, y ahora me decia estas cosas..

¿es acaso esto algun tipo de mala broma?

Y ahí seguíamos los dos, Men de pie apùntandome con esa arma punzante contra mi cara, con la cabeza baja, probablemente avergonzado por las

palabras que acababa de dirigirme-

Yo me quite despacio de el lugar en el que estaba, evadiendo su arma, y camine hacia el , pude notar que Men empezaba a temblar...

-No te.. acerque..s- me dijo sin moverse ni un poco, pero era ya muy tarde, lo abrace instantáneamente, y permanecimos así unos instantes, su cabeza

se recargaba en mi pecho, y mis manos rodeaban su tan delgada cintura...

Me incline un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y acerque mi mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad,

y acerque con cuidado mi rostro, el cerro los ojos y dejo que lo besara...

Dulcemente pero con pasión, trate de hacerlo despacio, ya que, probablemente era su primer beso, sentí su respirar en mi rostro mientras uníamos nuestros

labios, después procedí a darle pequeños y suaves besos en su delgado cuello, procurando hacerlo con sutileza y cuidado, ya que no quería dejar ninguna marca .

el me miro de una manera diferente, extasiado y un tanto confundido.

-Men, eso que sientes.. probablemente sea lo mismo que me sucede a mi..- le dije tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna forma-

-¡Me gustas¡, si llegas a engañarme alguna vez, te juro que te mato, Asakura Hanna!-

La atmósfera se rompió completamente debido a su grito, me desconcertó al instante , a lo que solo pude soltar una carcajada sonora-

-¡De que rayos te estas riendo, Bakka!-

-En verdad que eres realmente adorable-, le dije sonriendo, y lo bese de nuevo,...

Amo a Men Tao, esa es la verdad irremediable, no puedo mentirme a mi mismo de nuevo..

Así que, mas me vale ser fiel a mis sentimientos, a la promesa que le hice, al amor que me profesa, ...

A Tao Men...

--Fin---

xD este es el `primer fic q hago de hannaxmen, asi que espero me haya quedado bien, no sabia exactamente como es el comportamiento de los personajes

pero me doy una idea, .. ¿dudas, comentarios? ¿recordatorios del 10 d mayo? XD dejen sus comentarios si son tan amables ^^

saluditos!!!


End file.
